


Whole lotta love

by Pupulewahine02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupulewahine02/pseuds/Pupulewahine02
Summary: Castiel, in the last period, has noticed Dean's strange behavior towards her: fearless and exciting between blankets, distant and sullen when they are in the company of other people. The angel of the Lord has absolutely no intention of letting him get away with this.Pairing: Castiel x DeanCharacters: Dean, Castiel, Sam + new characterWarnings: Smut, boyxboy, blowjob, public sex, jealous!Dean, Impala!sex, sassy/badass Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Whole lotta love

"I don't understand why my presence here is essential," Castiel repeated, again, causing Sam and Dean to snort simultaneously. "We don't know what we're dealing with, Cas, it's always better to have a backup," replied, Sam, patting him on the shoulder in a brotherly fashion. Castiel looked at him confused, wrinkling his eyebrows still not sure what that meant.   
"Reserve?" he asked, casting a glance at Dean. "Yeah, Cas, you're our backup, you serve to keep us from getting our heads stuck up our asses," Dean exclaimed, exasperated, walking faster than the other two.   
"I don't understand your colloquial expressions...why would anyone end up with their head up their anal orifice?" he asked, with cold calm. Sam huffed out a giggle, determined not to answer that question for anything in the world. "Stop talking you two back there, we have a job to do," and with that lapidary sentence - in more than a pissed off tone - he put an end to that exchange of banter. Sam gave Castiel an enquiring look, then quickened his pace to follow his brother. Castiel lagged behind the other two, deep in thought. For days he had been analyzing a particular feature of the relationship between him and Dean: the latter, especially in the presence of third parties - and Sam - tended to appear detached towards him, as if trying to hide the affection that united them. He had searched for a plausible explanation - among the thousands of variables that existed - but had not been able to find a satisfactory one - and had analyzed them all. So, in the end, he had simply surrendered to reality: Dean considered Castiel nothing more than a mere body with which to share carnal pleasure. In his place, if there had been a girl - as had happened over and over again - he would have acted the same way.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean, trying to get the demon off of him as he tried to deliver a few killing blows. Filthy demons, they had a kink with wanting to kill the Winchester brothers. The door to the shed they were in swung open, letting in a gust of abnormal wind just before Castiel's figure stepped in. The trench coat fluttered at his sides, while the angel advanced with determination. Before long, the dozen or so demons that had trapped them fell to the ground at once, abandoning the bodies they had possessed and sinking into Hell. Castiel gave the two hunters an apprehensive look, then turned only to Sam and helped him up. The boy had lost a lot of blood in the fight, a deep cut on his right temple let out a trickle of blood that continued along the entire profile of his face, going to stain the shirt he was wearing. He gently placed his hand on the boy's face, and in a few moments all the wounds healed. "Thank you, Cas," said, Sam, smiling gratefully at him. The angel nodded absently in response, instantly stiffening when he sensed Dean's presence approaching the two of them. He took a few steps away, keeping his distance between himself and the two hunters, though his discomfort was only due to one of them. Dean stood next to them, watching Cas expectantly, insistently. "What is it?" the angel asked, coldly, shooting him a look of reproach and irritation.   
"Aren't you supposed to... I don't know, get me healed too?" asked, wryly, Dean, looking at him with an arched eyebrow, waiting for him to do his duty. Castiel finally looked at him with a critical eye, noting that indeed the elder Winchester was quite battered as well. Part of himself, the vengeful one that belonged to his God-soldier nature, told him to let it go, not to bend to what were once again, his desires.   
"He doesn't think there's any need, Sam's wounds were deeper and more severe, you'll be fine. Now, are we done here?" he asked, as if he was terribly late. The exchange of glances - confused and irritated by Dean and proud and vindictive by Cas - of the two lovers put Sam in a more than uncomfortable position. "Um...I think we're still needed, they have a hostage," he pointed with his chin to the boy tied to a chair at the far end of the room. They all moved quickly, Castiel first, and within moments he found himself facing the boy hostage.   
He was tied with his hands against his back, in a stiff and uncomfortable position, his eyes closed, his face bowed where an expression of pain could be clearly read. "P-please..." he whispered, before being touched gently on the source by Castiel. The angel's fingers were cool against the boy's skin, sweating from the effort of breaking free and the stinging pain. A trickle of blood sprang from the corner of his mouth, his lip split, his cheekbones swollen. Within moments, the pain ceased completely. The face came back clean, showing the features of what was barely a twenty-year-old. The features marked, framed by two dark eyes, full of unshed tears. Sam, behind the boy's back, freed his wrists constricted and sawed off by the ropes, Dean watched the distant scene, still stiff, and sore from the confrontation. He watched Cas insistently, as if trying to grasp the thoughts of the other, still far too enigmatic for him. A tremor of jealousy shook him when he saw the veneration with which the boy looked at his fiancé.   
"Thank you, thank you so much!" he exclaimed, the young victim, before throwing himself against Castiel's body. The angel remained still, frozen in place, still too shaken to reciprocate that affectionate exchange, typical of humans. "I-I... I'm sorry," the young man said, backing away from the angel's body, under Dean's burning gaze of jealousy. That this kid was hitting on his angel?  
"No need to apologize...it's okay," Castiel said, before encircling the boy's shoulders and yanking him into an awkward hug.   
Sam and Dean were petrified on the spot - Cas only indulged in physical contact with Dean, he'd never even hinted at hugging Sam.   
"Let's go," exclaimed, Dean, turning around and starting to march towards the exit. He was shortly followed by his brother, tailing off the two new beaus. Dean was literally about to explode, but tried to keep his cool, especially since those were just assumptions, Castiel would never go along with someone else's advances.   
"You're my guardian angel, Castiel," the young man said, in an adoring tone. The Winchester brothers heard Cas chuckle, before he left them breathless.   
"I can be anything you want, Jamie," he replied, in a warm, almost flirtatious tone.   
Damned of an angel, he'd even started hitting on others!

At the exact moment they stepped into the bar, Dean called himself stupid for suggesting that they go out, and even more so for thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to resolve the thorny situation between him and Castiel. The angel, for a reason unknown to him, preferred to converse with the little boy they had saved from that bunch of filthy demons. Obviously the Hunter was happy that the boy was okay, but he couldn't help but wonder "why the hell did he have to hit on his own boyfriend?" a boyfriend, by the way, who had decided to ignore his existence. She hated when those situations arose, Castiel was damn hard to understand.  
"Everything okay?" he asked, Sam, joining him at the bar to help him carry the beers to the table. "Sure," said, between his teeth, Dean, continuing to look sourly at the two lovebirds. "You sure? Dean, don't tell me you're jealous of Jamie, you know Cas is only related to you" Sam told him, in a calm and reasonable voice. Too bad there was very little that was reasonable about Dean. Especially when it came to his angel. "It's okay, little brother," he said, through gritted teeth, as he grabbed the beers that had been set down on the counter and walked over to their table, a cheeky fake smile on his face. He approached the table with a steady stride, the stiff smile not reaching his eyes. He looked like a homicidal maniac, ready for his next crime, and Sam, unfortunately, seemed to have figured out who the victim might be.   
"So, Jamie, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" said, Dean, stomping hard on the boy's name. The latter looked at him bewildered, his eyes wide, his occa ajar, in an attempt to say something. Anything to make the stern look the Hunter was giving him fade away. "I- um..." he muttered, red with embarrassment and still destabilized.   
"What my brother meant to say," he began, Sam, glaring at his brother, "is if you can tell us what happened before we found you," he concluded, settling a kick against the elder's ankle.   
"C-certainly..." he whispered, before being encouraged by a gentle pat on the shoulder from Castiel, who was looking at him with gentle reassurance. Dean immediately felt the blood boil in his veins, jealousy flowing like lava through his body, clutching his stomach in a death grip, and an inexplicable - yeah, right - murderous instinct towards that little boy all smiles and embarrassed whispers. He didn't even bother to listen to his story - which might have led them to a new lead on a demon hunt - and walked away from the table. The chair crawled forcefully across the bar's filthy, worn floor, causing numerous curious heads to turn in his direction. He forcefully put down the beer he was spasmodically clutching in his hand, and stomped away. In no time at all, he was hit by the cold of that autumn evening, as opposed to the hellish heat he felt inside - perhaps also because of the anger that had burst in his chest. He decided, for his own sake and the health of all the people in the bar, that it was definitely time to take a walk. The alternative would have been to shoot a kid - or to do that pesky angel in front of everyone - and part of himself was still enticed by that idea. But he knew Sam would have kicked him in the face, if only he'd thought about it for a few more moments.   
He leaned back against the wall that lined the entrance to the club, taking large gulps of air in an attempt to calm what Sam would have called hot spirits. He closed his eyes, searching within himself for the good sense not to make a momentous mess.   
"Dean?" she called back to him, the object of her - less than pure - thoughts, resting her hand on his left shoulder to catch his attention. He snapped his eyes open, aiming his gaze into Castiel's confused, damn blue one. She breathed hard through her nose, trying not to get caught up in the myriad of sensations snaking through the inside of her body. "Cas, we've talked about this before, personal space," he said, through clenched teeth, espousing and nudging him lightly with a shove. "Dean." he repeated, Castiel, this time in a firm tone. He didn't understand what had happened to the hunter, didn't understand that cold tone he was using towards her. And, damn it, he also didn't understand why she had been treating him like a mere sex object for the past few months. Their relationship was public, yet the Hunter seemed damned interested in hiding it, muddying it, almost disowning it.   
"Cas, move over," Dean murmured, darkly, stubbornly not turning his gaze to her face. He quivered, from desire, from jealousy, and he feared - he knew - that if he didn't move closer to her body, he would commit indecent exposure. And he would also fuck - and maybe shoot - anyone who got in the way to stop them. "Look at me," he ordered, Castiel, a hard expression on his face, lifting his chin and locking his gaze in hers.  
Castiel's blue eyes seemed to penetrate him, probing his soul, trying to get his every dark secret. The Hunter clenched his fists tightly, driving his nails into his palms, forcing himself to remain still, to do nothing.   
"Why did you come out?" he asked, his low, gravelly voice directly drawing the attention of his downstairs. "I couldn't stand to stay there with you...and that," he said, harshly, and then moved and walked away in the direction of the small alley that bordered the bar. He leaned against the side exit of the bar, shivering when his back rested against the iron handle of the door. In a few moments he was again reached by the angel, on whose face he could read a determined expression. "I don't understand the adversity towards Jamie," he said, lapidary, with the usual coldness that characterized their every conversation. Castiel and rigid rationality, fuck them both!  
"You're still defending him?" he snickered, mouth closed, feeling paralyzed by the desire to punch that angelic face.   
"It was a simple observation, rational" at the exact instant Castiel took a step towards Dean, the latter lost control completely. She grabbed him hard on the shoulders, pushing against him and angrily assaulting his lips. An impetuous kiss of teeth and bites, both furious. "You're a bastard, Cas," Dean muttered, furious, reversing their positions and forcing him against the wall by the back door. A shred of rationality and reason was still present inside the Hunter, but the more he felt the angel's lips move against his, the more control of the situation was taken - by force - by the desire for possession that flowed like lava through his veins.   
He pushed himself harder against the other's body, feeling it quiver under his touch. The bodies collided perfectly, side to side, chest to chest. Their breath caught in both of them when they felt a more intense friction in their lower bellies: their erections, still constricted inside their pants, quivered as they collided. A small, gentle graze, which sent both of them into high gear. "Dean..." sighed Castiel, against his lips, moaning softly. The Hunter, too caught up in that uncontrollable passion, went down to kiss, bite, lick his neck, imprinting within himself the smell, the taste, the sensations that triggered the proximity of his body to that of the angel. She wanted to make him yield, to melt in her hands, to make him fall at her feet. He pushed himself even more against the body of the other, now forced against the wall, and unable to move. But Castiel - and Dean, too, with a bit of arrogance - knew he would never want to be anywhere else. Castiel's legs trembled as he felt Dean's teeth sink hard into the tender flesh of his neck, imprinting a mark of possession - and love.  
The angel snapped his eyes open, jamming them into the other's bloodshot, damned green ones. A new flame had ignited in him, pure desire, but a desire he'd never felt in his life. Dean's hand moved slowly from his side-which he'd been gripping until moments before-and brought it gently to the other man's face, caressing the profile and grazing the parted lips. He ran his thumb over his lower lip, tasting by touch the soft, erotic texture of those swollen, red buds. Castiel, still entranced by her gaze, shifted it slightly away from his body, giving him the space he needed to move downward. He slowly slid downward, his back rubbing against the wall behind him, a faint sound that became the soundtrack to that erotic encounter. He rested his knees against the damp asphalt, the cold that normally would have stiffened his muscles, did not scratch the angel - because he was an angel of the Lord, a soldier of God - he raised his face towards his companion, a gaze full of expectation that cast itself in an immense and endless blue. Awkward, because he was still not very expert in certain practices - but Dean actually thought he was the best of his lovers - he moved his hands toward the belt of his pants, unfastening it and leaving it dangling against his hips. He unbuttoned his pants lavishly, button after button glimpsing the fabric of the other man's underwear. He forcefully lowered the boy's pants and underwear in a gesture of impatience, leaving them rolled up around his ankles. He stroked the Hunter's turned-up thighs, in a slow caress that tasted like torture. "Fuck, Cas, hurry up," hissed, Dean, his head already thrown back by those pleasurable caresses - just a little, too little. "Or what?" he murmured, Cas, his face inches from her crotch. He distinctly felt fresh breath settle on his member, turgid and flushed. A murmur escaped his lips, his legs limp, desire clouding his mind. He roughly grasped the Moor's head, ran his hands through his locks, and looked at him with defiance and desire. He wouldn't have gone any further if Castiel himself didn't desire him, and Dean knew - felt - that Castiel desired him as much as he did, perhaps - perhaps - even more than he did. He parted his lips, his thumb now trapped between his teeth, and they looked at each other, in a constant challenge. One provoked, the other answered. Castiel didn't need to read his protégé's mind to know exactly what he was thinking, for that desire - coursing through his veins - was similar for both. With his gaze still fixed in Dean's eyes, Castiel let his fingertip free, letting it guide him meekly toward the Hunter's sex. Silky skin rubbed against cracked lips, only to be almost completely engulfed in his mouth. Dean watched wide-eyed as his own erection disappeared between the boy's lips, feeling the sweet warmth of his mouth invade him. He could clearly feel his tongue moving slowly against his flesh, drawing small concentric circles and running the perimeter of his prominent veins. He didn't look away for a moment, reveling in the excited, languid gaze Castiel gave him in response. His hands tightened on her body - one on the base of her sex, the other against her buttocks - in an attempt to keep him from pulling away, to get more into her mouth. Dean bit down hard on his hand, clenched into a fist, as his pelvis moved propelled by an unseen force. His hips swayed back and forth, creating a magnificent friction.   
He felt Castiel's teeth brushing against his skin, his warm, wet tongue hugging his own flesh in an erotic gesture. He tightened his grip on the angel's head, thrusting himself into his mouth with a decisive thrust. She held him still, as if afraid he would escape, while he - finally - fucked that wonderful, sinful mouth. He imprecated through clenched teeth as his own member was completely sucked in, Cas's cheeks hollowed, his mouth completely in contact with her turgid flesh.   
It took her a short time to get him up, tugging him by the arm, and in moments she pushed him against the wall. She quickly undressed him, lowering his clothing just enough to get to his private parts. Cas's lost look sent him over the edge, so he thrust himself - unceremoniously - into his body in a rough, animalistic lunge.   
"Fuck, Cas, you're so damn tight!" he exclaimed, his head close to the other's ear. She covered him entirely with her body, no one would notice their intimate encounter - Dean wouldn't allow it. "Move, Dean," sighed, Castiel, pressing himself against his partner's body. His legs tight against the other's waist, his arms belted against his neck in an attempt to have him close - inside. He let himself go completely, moaning and groaning under Dean's brutal, arousing thrusts. He dug into her body, sinking deeper and deeper into her flesh as he tried to pull himself together and not scream. If anyone had seen him, Castiel, the dutiful angel, getting fucked in a filthy little alley. Yet Castiel liked it, liked it like crazy. The anger he'd seen in Dean's eyes in the bar earlier, and out there shortly thereafter, had sent him over the edge. He wanted this to happen, wanted to feel Dean claiming him as his own, in the most animalistic, primal way possible. That's why he was there, squeezed between one wall and the other's body, moaning and enjoying Dean's thrusts.  
"You're a goddamn vicious angel, Cas. You think I don't know that you provoked me on purpose?" he told him, Dean, seasoning his words with a more ponderous thrust. Cas actually screamed at this point, driving his nails into the Hunter's neck. "Shut up and fuck me, I know it's a recurring fantasy for you," he murmured, his breath short, his eyes glazed over and his body shaken by a thousand shivers. Dean's hoarse laughter shook him completely, pouring into him like warm honey, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. "And I know you couldn't wait to get fucked like that, could you, little angel?" he murmured, against his ear, biting down just a little, before grabbing hold of his own erection and making him moan roguishly.   
At that point, it was a race to the finish line. The bumpy thrusts, the moans, the "please, harder" meows from Cas, all led to only one thing. The orgasm caught them unprepared, one moment they were insulting each other, and the next Dean had poured every last drop into Cas as he inhumanly charged and came hard in the Hunter's fist. They settled hastily, their movements excited and their bodies completely shaken.  
"I'll have to remember to make you jealous more often," Cas murmured, after cleaning them both up. Dean gave him a look of irritation, at the thought of Cas hitting on others. "Don't you dare, I was one step away from killing that kid," he muttered, before he felt Castiel's lips - which perhaps still bore his taste - settle on his own in a full-on kiss. "You don't want to brave the wrath of an angel of God, Dean. We're soldiers, I can be far crueler than that," and for a moment the other man's words tasted like a promise.


End file.
